inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saphira
Images Where's the book jacket art by JJP? -Dogman15 05:11, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :It's her profile image for me. But it seems to change of its own accord - sometimes it's the cover art by JJP, and sometimes it's that full picture of Saphira, from the Norwegian cover or something. R'''-ĪηĪOη- 17:52, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::The '''Swedish cover. :) The Clever Guy (Talk • ) 07:50, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Past tense Shouldn't this article be in past tense? ''Drewton'' 21:48, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I dunno about you, but my English teacher always told us to use present tense when talking about published works. Paolini uses present tense in the synopsis of Eragon, doesn't he? ANereid 21:23, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::In papers, reports, etc, but not in in-universe articles. Synospsises are almost always in present tense, and past tense should always be used in Inheritance Wiki articles according to . Anyways, I've fixed it now. ''Drewton'' 21:48, 22 May 2008 (UTC) "Saphira Killing a Lethrbalaka..." what? Saphira kills the Lethrbalaka in book three, which hasn't came out yet! How can there be a piucture of her killing one? It even never shows the fight, as they roll away from Roran and Eragon!! :What are you talking about? Book III has come out. It's called Brisingr. I suggest you read it before you edit this wiki. ::*sigh* Its FANART. Not an actual movie picture. Someone imagined the scene in their head and drew it. Its pretty good, too. --General57Talk to me here 20:36, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, I misunderstood the first comment. I took it to mean that the book hadn't come out yet. Still, please be more specific, and I agree with General. 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Why does her age say that a month is three dragon years? That's never said in the book. Even if it was, that box should show only her current age instead of her age at the end of each book. I changed it, but someone reverted it. CrystalYoshi :::::can someone put a link on this edit of the fanart picture of saphira killing the lethrblaka plz.... anthony ellis ::::::File:Assault.jpg This one? --Weas-El Talk| 18:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Loneliness Saphira may be the most beautiful female dragon currently in existense, but she is also quite unlucky. Her parents died long ago and she has never met them. As she stated in Brisingr, "The closest I can get to meeting them are a few hazy memories from Glaedr." Saphira also has not mated yet. Glaedr is hundreds of years older than Saphira, and he died in battle at Gil'ead anyway. Thorn is currently being controlled by Galbatorix and cannot come free as of yet. Saphira's only other option is Greeni, the dragon in the last egg, which has not hatched yet. Age does not matter with dragons, anyway, Saphira has no other options anyway, unless there are other dragons on another land or in hiding but we cannot know for sure. Saphira is lonely, but she has Eragon, and he has her. (: 18:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan :I personally like the idea of Saphira mating with Thorn. 07:45, 17 July 2009 (UTC) inheritance_freak_idk ::I personally like the idea of Saphira mating with a transformed Eragon, following the deaths of all of the candidates for her mate, possibly also involving the Vault of Souls. It would make what she said in page 470 of Eldest quite an appropriate foreshadowing, and it's the only possibility for the epic romance prophecy other than Eragon and Arya. They're already extremely close, so barring the stigma of such a relationship, it could happen. It'd also make for a good development in CP's writing. --TatharNuar 06:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::your all perverts saying saphira should mate with eragon really come on ppl thorn is to retarded for her to mate with plus i dont like the idea od a purpel dragon i like her mating with greeni given when he hatches in book 4 and a turquois dragon would be badass for a possible book 5. Anthony ellis Link problem Every single link in the Eragon section of Saphira's page does not redirect to what it is supposed to. ie Garrow redirects to Murtagh, Durza redirects to The Spine. It's complete madness. 17:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : --Weas-El Talk| 18:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) When they are separated, Saphira... "When they are separated, Saphira seems to handle it much better, probably due to her being alone many years of her life, but still feels sick when separated from Eragon." Wait a sec! Saphira is much younger than Eragon; he was even around when she hatched. How could she have been alone for many years of her life? ...Unless we're talking about the time she spent inside the blue egg before she hatched? Nominell 07:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :We're talking about the time she spent in her egg. --[[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Cpl. Dunn']](Talk) 20:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought the time eragon went to beor... -- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 07:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Saphira Saphira is Pretty awesome. Here's all I know 'bout her. (1 Eragon is her Rider (2 She was in Galbatorix's control until Arya stole her egg (3 Brom was her and Eragon's teacher (4 Oromis and Glaedr were also Eragon and Saphira's teachers (5 Her scales and eyes are blue (6 Vervada is her dam/mother (7 Her mate is Firnèn (8 (9 (10 Ok I left these extra areas 'cause I KNOW I missed a lot please feel free to add more info -Eragon Shadeslayer Brisingr- <> ]>>>>>>>>>>> ;) Saphira's Changes Saphira is pretty good looking in the movies, but I think we need to change her just a bit. (1 she needs NO STINKING FEATHERS!!!!!!! I mean COME ON!!! she looks like the plant dragon in DragonVale, in blue! (2 she needs more color. She looks gray on the cover. (3 she needs a longer face. Well thanks. Do NOT even get me STARTED on Arya. She doesn't even LOOK like Arya. Last paragraph on personality What's up with the last paragraph in the personality section? No where in any book did I find Saphira taking separation better than Eragon. In Brisingr when Eragon left temporarily, she thought about him constantly. She let her perfect day turn into one of the worst days JUST because she wished eragon was there. When Roran returned, she asked him if he could share some memories of what Eragon was like before she hatched for him. Her pleasant dream turned into an unpleasant one, and she cried out for Eragon in her dream. When Nausada told a very cranky and tired saphira that she can go to Eragon, she instantly forgot she was tired and roared into the air and prepared for takeoff. AND FOR CHRIST SAKES, ON HER WAY TO ERAGON, SHE REFUSED TO EAT AND SLEEP FOR DAYS BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO GET TO ERAGON FASTER So tell me, how does Saphira take separation better than Eragon? Because she was alone for many years in her egg? Well damn, so was freaking Eragon while he WASN'T in an egg! And let's not forget the time Saphira wimpered like a kitten when Eragon left her while he went to go take care of Sloan So I decided to remove the last paragraph, here it is just in case you strongly argue otherwise, but unless you can provide me evidence that Saphira handles separation better, then it seems untrue "When they were separated, Saphira seemed to handle it much better, probably due to her being alone many years of her life, but still felt sick when separated from Eragon, and is always reluctant to leave him, because she knew that he nearly always got into trouble without her there" hi hi 20:03, March 27, 2017 (UTC)